Gonna Get This
by Bloodlace
Summary: Sasuke is having forbidden feelings for his master, Yukimura. Not only does he share a room with him, but Shingen has given them both the week off to relax. And it doesn't help when Yukimura wants to spend time with his ninja servant. Bad summary but good story!
1. Chapter 1

Gonna Get This – Chapter 1

_Author's Note: WHO IS READY FOR SOME SASUKE X YUKIMURA?! I love this pairing so much because of the whole 'lusting servant follows innocent master' romance storyline. I hope that made sense. And this story is another one of those. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara. (But if I did, I would make a romance storyline between Sasuke and Yukimura. I also would have included Magoichi, Tsuruhime, Sorin, Muneshige and Kanbe in the anime). On to the story!_

_Sasuke's POV _

Sanada Yukimura, my master. My friend. My object of a forbidden desire. A forbidden act for that matter. My master and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, and my feelings toward him have existed for even longer. Obviously, Yukimura still has no clue whatsoever that I like him like this. And until I get some clue of his emotions towards me, that is how it should stay. These are the thoughts running through my mind whilst on my way back to my home of Kai, to my lord Takeda Shingen after an errand. I had to deliver a message to his rival, Uesugi Kenshin. I can't say what the message was though, that is personal information. I have just arrived back in Kai, and I instantly go to report to Lord Shingen,

"Sarutobi Sasuke, reporting in." I say. I open the door to find Lord Shingen, talking with the person that I long to be with. The person who captivates me with his kind heart and innocent beauty. This person is Yukimura.

"Ah, Sasuke. Welcome home. Please, sit. I have decided that you two have been working too hard, and that you two need a break from it." I entered the room and sat next to Yukimura. I looked at him for a second before turning to lord Shingen,

"A break? From what? _(A/N: SPOILER ALERT!) _We defeated the Oda clan at Honno-ji AND Date Masamune defeated Toyotomi Hideyoshi at Odawara _(A/N: This was in the Anime, and it is not 100% accurate.)_ We are in a break period." I said as Shingen and Yukimura took in what I said. Shingen let out a massive laugh,

"HAHAHA! Maybe you're right. You two are never around, so I'm giving you both the rest of the week off. Take time to relax, spend time together, do whatever you wish, as long as it involves being in Kai." He said. I couldn't believe he would give me AND Yukimura the week off. But I know, of course Yukimura would try to reject it,

"Your lordship, I don't need time off. I'm perfectly fine to work under your command forever-" Yukimura gets cut off when he gets punched in the face by Shingen. Oh Yukimura, your stubbornness is so adorable, but it will get you killed, or at least punched a thousand times by Shingen.

"Yukimura," Shingen begins to speak, "If you work under me forever, how will you achieve anything in your name? How will you live a life where you find the perfect person to share it with? You can't expect to have me as your master without end; it will eventually lead to your demise. Do you understand, Yukimura?" Getting off the ground, Yukimura rubs his head and groans in pain.

"Please forgive me for my impudence; I shall obey your orders." And with that, Yukimura stands up and leaves the room. I quickly bow to lord Shingen and leave to follow Yukimura. I find him standing on the deck, looking into the distance. His long, brown hair flowing with the wind. His clothes unmoving from the air. He is such an eye-catching, handsome, unique person. I take a moment to admire him before I begin to walk towards him,

"So beautiful." I mutter under my breath as Yukimura turns to face me,

"Pardon Sasuke? I didn't hear you; I was too busy looking at this striking sight before me." He says as he looks away from an area with many flowers and a small village below them in a grassy field with the sunset in the background. His chocolate brown eyes stare into mine. His amazing brown eyes are so beautiful I can easily lose myself in them. I look away as I begin to speak,

"Um, I said that the view is spectacular tonight." **Just like you.** Yukimura looks at me,

"Sasuke! I just had an amazing idea! We should spend the week together!" He says innocently. I am stunned at this sudden turn of events, but I try to take every opportunity possible to spend time with him. And this situation is no exception,

"Sounds like fun!" I say with as much enthusiasm as achievable. I watch as Yukimura's face lights up with excitement, like a child. And it takes me every ounce of mental strength not to say 'awe'. But I can't help it when a small blush appears on my cheeks. Yukimura seems to notice this, as he takes off one of his gloves and puts his bare hand to my forehead, making me blush more.

"Are you coming down with something, Sasuke? Your forehead is hot and your cheeks are red. Is everything alright? He asks. Damn his good nature. I put my hand on his wrist, and slowly bring it down,

"I'm fine, Yukimura. Don't worry about me." I say as his face turns into a warm smile. It makes me want to melt. Yukimura gently pulls his wrist out of my hands grasp and starts to stretch, leaning back. It was at this time that his pants were dangerously close to mine, making me go crazy inside. Yukimura lets out a moan of relief as he started to speak,

"My body is really tense after today. I think I'm going to take a bath." Yukimura says as I nod. We wish each other goodnight as Yukimura goes to take a bath. I sigh as I watch him leave my sight. I know for a fact that what I am about to do is wrong, but I can never resist; not after the first time. I turn around and jump onto a tree. Then I leap onto another tree. Then another one, until I reach the perfect tree. I can see below the tree, in front of me, Yukimura standing next to the 'bath'. In this day and age, we use a waterfall as our bath. And when I mean _we, _I am referring to Yukimura and myself. As two core members of the Takeda army, Shingen gave us our own bath to share between us. I watch as Yukimura begins to undress, knowing he can't see me. He starts by taking off his headband. Next are his gloves. It was then followed by his shoes and socks. Then I brace myself for what comes next, Yukimura slides his jacket off, revealing his bare chest. My breath is caught as I stare at his un-rivalled beauty. Yes, I have seen him shirtless many times, but each time it takes my breath away. I uncontrollably blush when I see Yukimura pull down his pants, revealing EVERYTHING to me. I am so glad he can't see me; otherwise he would have thought I was a tomato, due to my blush. I have only been watching him bathe for 4 years or so, and I blush every time. You would as well if you had the chance to see this and you damn well know it, so you have no right to judge. I stare at his 8-inch length in desire and lust as he enters the water, which goes up to his waist. Yukimura walks to the waterfall and lets the water run down his body. Words cannot describe how beautiful Yukimura looks in this moment. And it is this moment that I start to head back to my bedroom. _Our _bedroom. Yes, Yukimura and I have to share a room as well. Lucky me, spending time in a room with the one person I would sacrifice myself for without hesitation. Within a few seconds, I appear outside the door to our room. I enter the room and close the door behind me. I walk to sit on my bed and look around the room: simple dojo-type walls with two beds in the corners, mine and Yukimura's, a green blanket with a brown pillow case for me and a red blanket with a white pillow case for Yukimura. On the walls are Yukimura's two spears and a bunch of my ninja weapons. I take off my shirt and pants and replace them with a sleeveless orange top and brown pyjama shorts _(A/N: I have no clue what to put there, so just go with it.)_. I am about to go into bed when I take the pillow out of my case and switch it with Yukimura's. I do this once a month, when the scent of the pillow case starts to show on the pillow itself. I do this because I love Yukimura's scent. I love going to sleep every night on this day because I get to breathe in the smell of him. I get into bed before Yukimura enters the door, with a towel around his waist _(A/N: Like before, I didn't know what to put here. I couldn't have Yukimura dress back into the clothes he always wears, and unfortunately I couldn't have him enter naked either. So I just put in a towel.)_ His hair is still wet, with drops of water running down his abs. He starts to talk to me as he gets his pyjamas,

"Sometimes, a relaxing bath is just what you need to help unwind after a long day. Don't you think Sasuke?" He asks as I see him pick out a white sleeveless top with red pyjama pants.

"Yes, it's nice to loosen up after a big day." I answer his question before I look away; noticing that Yukimura has just took off his towel. I try not to blush, but as always, I fail. Yukimura notices this right after he puts his pants on, and walks to the side of the bed. He puts his finger on my chin and turns my face to his, making me blush more.

"I know the reason why you turned away, Sasuke..." Yukimura began to speak. **Oh no, he knows I am in love with him. He is going to gently reject my feelings and hurl me into an abyss of heartbreak!**

"It's because you really are sick and you are trying to hide it from me so that we can still spend the day together tomorrow!" He says innocently. I'm so relieved that he didn't say what I thought he was going to say. I sigh and mockingly say,

"You caught me. I just didn't want to disappoint you." He takes his finger off my chin and goes to put his shirt on. He looks at me and smiles,

"Then next time, just tell me. I don't want to see you hurt. You might not recognize this Sasuke, but you mean a lot to me." Yukimura wishes me goodnight and jumps into bed. For Yukimura to say that, gives me so much happiness. I breathe in, the scent of Yukimura hits me like a drug. And within 5 minutes, I'm in a deep slumber.

_Author's Note: Compared to some of my other stories, this chapter is really long! And it's only chapter 1! I think it is a good thing. So please tell me how the story was for you by leaving a review or send me a PM. Was anybody OOC? And if anyone has a clue what people use for towels or baths please tell me. I know its fiction but I want things to be authentic. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated and if you want me to add something to the story like a side-couple or a plot twist then also send me a PM. Nothing is too weird and I will consider everything EXCEPT for a break up between Yukimura and Sasuke. I won't be able to handle it! And now, it is time for a random quote from the game, and that is how I shall end each chapter._

'Well well, I'd love to stay and die for a _second_ time, but I have some urgent business that needs attending to. Farewell, I'll see you soon!' - Tenkai


	2. Chapter 2

Gonna Get This – Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hey, and welcome to chapter 2! I haven't updated for a while because of school and other personal reasons. I'm writing this at night whilst listening to one of my playlists. The song on right now is Cannonball by Lea Michele, and it's so good! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Disclaimer is in chapter 1_

_Sasuke's POV._

**I sit on a branch on a tree, playing Hide and Hug with Yukimura. Hide and Hug is the same as Hide and Seek, but when you find someone, you have to chase them and hug them for 10 seconds. Fun when playing with friends, but with your crush, it can seem quite awkward. I look down the tree to find Yukimura under it, looking for me. His beautiful eyes scanning the ground before making their way up to the tree. My tree. His eyes stop when they see me, and Yukimura's face changes into a grin,**

"**I found you, Sasuke. Come down so I can give you a hug!" He yells to me, causing people nearby to stare at him. But his eyes stay to me. I reposition myself on the tree before saying,**

"**Master, we both know that is not how the game works. You have to catch me before you get the hug." I say with a cheeky grin. Yukimura sighs as he starts to climb the tree. Being so late, I am too tired to jump away, so I just climb higher, delaying the hug as long as I can. I am just about to reach the top of the tree when something firmly grabs my ankle. I look to see Yukimura standing on a branch, his hand being the thing on my ankle. He pulls my ankle to him, and that is when I lose my balance and fall right into Yukimura's arms. Being caught bridal style, I look to face Yukimura, who begins to speak,**

"**Hide and Hug is starting to get boring. I want to play a different game." He says. I looked at him, confused. Hide and Hug is our favourite game, we have been playing it since we were kids. So of course I am caught off guard when he said it.**

"**What do you want to play instead?" I ask, wondering what he is up to. Yukimura lets me stand but instantly presses me up against the tree. He puts his head close to mine; making our lips only inches apart. Yukimura whispers to me,**

"**I want to play Hide and **_**Kiss.**_**" Yukimura says as he closes the gap between our lips.**

_END DREAM_

I wake from my slumber, really tired. I recall the dream in my head, it felt so genuine; his touch, my reactions and his wonderful eyes looking into mine. I roll to the side of my bed where I see that Yukimura is already awake and dressed. He is writing on a piece of paper, but I can't see what it says. He looks up to me quickly before going back to his writing. He pauses for a second before staring at me again. His face turns into a grin too massive for his face as he angles his head to meet mine,

"Good morning, my sleepy-headed ninja!" Yukimura says in a semi-teasing way. I blush as I turn away from him; but before I can fully turn, Yukimura walks to my bed, grabs my shoulder and makes me face him,

"It was just a joke. I'm sorry; it's just that you looked angry. I'll let you sleep. We have the whole week to spend together, so take as much time as you need." He says with an apologetic smile as he leaves the room. I sigh as I get out of bed. I'll admit, what Yukimura said was a good way to start the day, and the way he tilted his head to meet mine was so lovable. It was so perfect I had to turn away, but Yukimura thought I was annoyed with him when it is the opposite. Completely the opposite. Within a few minutes, I'm up and dressed. I walk outside my room to find Yukimura, leaning against the wall. As soon as he sees me, his face lights up as he stands.

"Sorry about earlier," I begin to say, "I was just caught off guard with your actions. It wasn't a bad way to wake up though, but it was so strange. Sorry master." I say. Yukimura walks to me, and begins to speak to me,

"Sasuke, can you please stop calling me master? We have been the best of friends since we were kids, and it feels like we aren't as close as I want to be with you if you call me master. Just say my name from now on, ok?" I am shocked. For him wanting me to call him Yukimura instead of master means so much to me. I just nod. We stand for a little while in silence, until I speak up,

"So, what did you want to go today?" I ask, hoping that it will be a fun game that we haven't played in awhile. Yukimura's face turns into a big smile,

"I WANNA PLAY HIDE AND HUG!" He says with enthusiasm. I'm screwed. But I can never say no to Yukimura.

"Okay then, Yukimura." I say, making him smile even more. I am about to ask him if he wanted to hide first, but Yukimura has already started to run away

"I'll start counting!" I yell out to him, but he just keeps running. I sigh as I walk to a tree, put my arms on the tree and cover my eyes. I start counting, but my mind begins to wonder.

**One**

Out of all the games Yukimura could have chosen, he just had to choose the one game I dreamt about last night.

**Two**

Just my luck that he wanted to hide first.

**Three**

If I had to hide, I wouldn't have had the guts to survive the hug.

**Four**

Maybe he might get lost so I don't have to hug him.

**Five**

What did I just say?!

**Six**

I have to go apologize to Yukimura right away!

**Seven**

No, you idiot! You are speaking to yourself _in your mind._ Nobody else can here you.

**Eight**

Oh yeah. Well done, Sasuke.

**Nine**

I better get ready to find him.

**Ten. Ready or not, here I come.**

I open my eyes and take a look around, finding no Yukimura. Just great. I decide to climb a tree, so I have a higher chance of finding Yukimura. Sorry for the bad pun. I start jumping from tree to tree, searching for anything red. I see lord Shingen, relaxing. Good for him, he deserves it. I continue looking for Yukimura, until I smash into something hard, yet soft. And as I begin to fall to the ground, I see that I smashed into Yukimura. I quickly pull him into a hug and turn so that Yukimura is above me. When we hit the ground, I take most of the impact, because of how I positioned myself to protect Yukimura. My back kills, and my head is pounding. But it was worth it, as long as Yukimura came out of it unscathed. I can feel the blood trickle from my head. Yukimura sits up and looks me in the eyes. His eyes filled with worry and concern. There is something else in those eyes, something I have never seen before, I can't label it though. Not yet.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, are you alright? Can you hear me? Please answer me!" He screams to me. It hurts me, to see him like this. I stare at him before saying,

"I win the game." It was the only thing I could think of to break the tension, but he needed to know I am fine.

"What? How can you joke at a time like this? You're hurt!" Yukimura says.

"I'm fine." I say as I try to sit up, but pain shoots through my head and back so I am forced to lie back down. The wind picks up, and I start to shiver. Yukimura sees this and takes his jacket off, revealing his bare chest. I try to hide my blush when he slowly lifts me and puts his jacket around my shoulders. Damn his good nature! But it warms me up so quickly. I relax more as Yukimura takes off his hair ribbon and ties it around the area in my head that was wounded. It stops the blood, and I start to feel better.

"How are you feeling," Yukimura asks, "Can you walk?" I nod slowly as I begin to rise. With Yukimura's assistance, I can stand. But as soon as I try to walk, I stumble and begin to fall to the ground. Yukimura catches me before I land, and picks me up bridal style.

"I'll take you back to camp. Just relax." He said as he started to walk back to camp. I try to stay awake, but I fail and pass out in Yukimura's arms.

**A few minutes later...**

My eyes pry open very slowly, but I shut them when I realize that I am still being carried by Yukimura. He is talking to me, thinking I am still passed out, so I tune in to what he is saying,

"I hope you're going to be alright, Sasuke. I want you in my life. I _need_ you in my life." He starts to cry, one of his tears fall on my cheek. He licks it off me, making me go crazy inside. I expect Yukimura to pull away after he licked me, but I feel his lips connect with my cheek. I am dying inside right now. I want to lean into the kiss, but I don't want him to pull away. And besides, I don't have the energy to move. Yukimura pulls away from the kiss before whispering into my ear,

"I love you, Sasuke."

_Author's Note: Ohhh! Yukimura confesses his love to a seemingly unconscious Sasuke. How will Sasuke handle this? What was Yukimura writing on the paper when Sasuke woke up? Can Sasuke convince Yukimura to tell him his feelings to him after he gets better? And what do you think about a side couple? It has to be yaoi though but I'm not sure. PM me about a yaoi couple you would like to see, but it can't have Nobunaga, Mitsuhide (Tenkai is acceptable), Ranmaru, Nagamasa, Yoshimoto, Pontiff Xavi, Hideyoshi or Hanbe as all of these people are all meant to be dead in the story. Any suggestion is considered except for Ieaysu and Mitsunari, because even though I ship the couple, I can't write Mitsunari in a loving way. Sorry! It would be too creepy. And now for the quote,_

'Everyone, it is time to celebrate Xavism!'

Sorin Otomo


	3. Chapter 3

Gonna Get This – Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I actually have no reason because of this. I just haven't got round to it until now. I hope the wait was worth it._

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1_

_Yukimura's POV_

"I love you, Sasuke." I say as I carry my fallen ninja back to camp. I look to Sasuke and notice that his cheeks are red, he must be coming down with something; there is no other explanation. I continue walking whilst I talk to Sasuke, who is still unconscious, _(A/N: Yukimura never noticed that Sasuke woke up and is pretending to be asleep.)_

"I really do love you. I would say this to you when you are awake, but I don't have the confidence to. I'm also afraid that you will reject me. And there is also _him_, but I need to take the time to sort this out, so I can choose who I want to be with." I can see the campsite and head inside, still holding Sasuke. I decide to put him in front of The Armour That Needs No Shield. It always helps the injured. I lay him down as lord Shingen walks in,

"Yukimura, what happened?"

"We were playing Hide and Hug, so I hid and Sasuke went to find me. I hid on a tree branch, but Sasuke smashed into me. As we fell, Sasuke shifted so he was under me and he took majority of the blow." Shingen walked and observed Sasuke. He called for aid as he left the room,

"He must really care about you, Yukimura. Keep this in mind for future reference."

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

_Sasuke's POV_

My eyes slowly open, only to realize that I am not in Yukimura's arms. I quickly sit up, to find Yukimura sitting near me, writing on the same piece of paper that he was when I originally woke. I turn to face him as he stops writing and his gaze meets mine. He quickly hides the paper before his eyes light up as he looks at me.

"Oh, Sasuke! Thank god you're alright. I was really worried about you." I eye his hands where the paper had been, what the hell is on that? I need to find out.

"I'm fine." I look around my body to find the only thing wrong is that I have bandages around my stomach. Stupid cartoon logic and this isn't even a cartoon! I lie back down as Yukimura speaks,

"Why did you do it?"

"You're going to have to be more specific." Yukimura is silent for a minute while I close my eyes. He speaks up,

"When you found me in the tree, as we fell, you turned so you would receive the impact. Even though you are the smaller of the two of us, I should have received the impact." _I should have received the impact? Really?_

"You are _my _master. Servants protect their masters. I was doing my job; you contribute a lot more than you think. And besides, I'd rather not see you hurt." I can sense that Yukimura is giving me a warm smile. I open my eyes to find Yukimura standing up and stretches,

"I'll go tell MY LORDSHIP that you are awake." He didn't have to scream the lordship part, _(A/N: Hence why MY LORDSHIP is in capitals) _telling me would have been fine. It really hurt my ears because I wasn't expecting it. Yukimura gets up and leaves the room. I look to where he was sitting, only to find the paper he was writing on lying in his place. _Here's your chance, Sasuke. _I lean over, ignoring the pain, to get the note and pull it back to me. I open it to find two letters. He must have put them together. I take the first piece of paper and start reading it in my head,

**Yukimura,**

**It's been awhile, and I haven't seen you. I understand that what I did was a very low thing, worse than the demon king ever could have gone. It was a one night thing. I was drunk, he was there, and you weren't. I regretted it as soon as it finished. I never should have let Yoshiaki touch me in that way. But you are the only one that gets me, and the things that you do and say makes me want to stay with you. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart, and I wish for you to see me soon.**

**I love you,**

**Date Masamune.**

What the hell is this? Masamune? The one-eyed dragon of Oshu, is in love with Yukimura? But by the way he wrote the letter, maybe Yukimura was involved with him? They were rivals, it must have blossomed into something more. But where does Yoshiaki come into this? I ignore these thoughts running in my mind as I read the next note.

**Masamune,**

**My lord has forced me to stay in Kai, so I can't see you. I can't have Sasuke send a message either, because he is forced to stay here as well. What you did really hurt me. If it was with Kojuro, then I might have understood. But Yoshiaki? What were you thinking? I won't be seeing you for a while longer, I need to figure out what my heart wants; and I need to make sure Sasuke is alright. **

He mustn't have finished the letter. I am about to put them away when I heara voice,

"What are you doing with my letters, Sasuke?"

_Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long update. I promise updates will be quicker, now that I have regained interest in the story. And I would like to give a big shout out to __FadjrinaH for your continued support and for the love-triangle idea. I would also like to thank them for the idea of a side couple and a side story. The couple will be revealed next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and the quote for the day has to be:_

MY LORDSHIP!

Yukimura Sanada


End file.
